Hacia un nuevo mañana
by Master Lady Dark
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que los titanes desaparecieron,tres años en donde muchas cosas cambiaron...todos los sacrificios valieron la pena...por que finalmente podemos mirar mas allá del horizonte sin el temor a la muerte... Rivetra/Eremika/ArminxAnnie/ErwinxHanji


_Este es el primer fanfic que escribo en mucho tiempo aun así trate de poner mi mejor esfuerzo en esto _:3

_Estaba rondando con esta idea en la cabeza por varios días, este pequeño fic muestra las cosas que sucedieron después de la victoria de la humanidad contra los titanes, si el equipo de Levi hubiera sobrevivido a la mujer titán, la historia la cuenta Petra._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen .Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia. Cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. La imagen tampoco me pertenece._

_**Parejas:**__ Levi x Petra/Eren x Mikasa/Annie x Armin/ Erwin x Hanji_

_Sin más preámbulos los invito a leer nos vemos abajo _:D

_**POV Petra**_

Tres años de lucha contra los titanes, tres años en donde la muerte y el miedo estuvieron presentes en la humanidad...pero al final...la humanidad logro vencer...en una lucha que es digna de escribirse en los libros para la prosperidad y de ser recordada como el renacimiento de la humanidad. Ese día la humanidad por fin les pudo decir adios.

_Adios al miedo que nos provocaba la muerte…._

_Adios a las murallas que nos retuvieron muchos años…_

_Adios agonía…_

_Hasta nunca malditos titanes…._

_Año 853_

Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos tres años desde que los titanes fueron aniquilados... ¡ah! tantas cosas que contar... ¿por dónde debería comenzar?...son muchas cosas que han pasado, me hacen sentir como si fuera un sueño, tanta paz y tranquilidad es algo que me cuesta creer pero no, es la realidad, la realidad de la dulce libertad...bueno, bueno mejor empiezo a contar de una vez empezare por el principio es lo mejor.

Estuvimos un par de meses trabajando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad y la eliminación de los escombros de las murallas, muchos emprendieron viajes para descubrir nuevas tierras, entre ellos Hanji y el ex comandante Erwin.

Luego de la caída de los titanes Hanji decidió aventurarse y descubrir nuevos horizontes pero no iba sola, el ex comandante Erwin hizo algo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera imaginado...se le declaro a Hanji y le propuso matrimonio, obviamente ella armo todo un escándalo sin poder creerlo aun así su respuesta fue afirmativa y ahora son una pareja de casados recorriendo el mundo, lo último que se es que Erwin aparte de cuidar de la loca de su esposa también tiene que cuidar de su pequeño hijo que tiene apenas 6 meses jeje pobre Erwin.

Hace dos años Eren le confeso sus sentimientos a Mikasa y le propuso ser su novia ella entre llantos y sollozos le dijo que sí, me siento tan feliz por ellos, ese chico jean se sintió muy triste por eso...pero me dijo que le alegra saber que Mikasa puede ser feliz...aunque también me dijo que si Eren le hacía daño le rompería los huesos...bueno así se llevan esos dos ¿no?...aun así el y Mikasa llevan una estable y feliz relación, se lo merecen.

Ah pero Eren no fue el único que decidió confesarse su amigo rubio...Armin también le pidió noviazgo a...Annie...no me malinterpreten no odio a esa chica, a pesar de todo lo que hizo...sé que es una buena persona, además de que al final nos ayudó en la batalla final contra los titanes… pero bueno volviendo al tema Armin se puso muy nervioso cuando Annie no contesto, pero cuando le dijo que si, el pobre de Armin se desmayó de la emoción, es un chico adorable, Annie y el viven en uno de los muchos pueblos que se formaron después de la caída de los titanes en mutua compañía siendo felices.

Según la última carta que Armin le envió a Eren, está en planes de proponerle matrimonio a Annie, al parecer Armin siempre va un paso adelante de Eren jajaja, aun así Armin le pidió a Eren ser el padrino se su boda por lo que el accedió sin excusas...pero le puso la condición de que él tenía que ser el padrino de su boda con Mikasa, al parecer ellos lograron encontrar la felicidad que tanto buscaban y su sed de venganza ya no significa absolutamente nada.

¿Levi?.. jeje...pues...Levi me propuso matrimonio hace tres años, ese sin duda fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, cuando le contamos a mi padre le dio un discurso a Levi diciendo que tenía que cuidarme y hacerme feliz y que las pagaría caro si algo me llegaba a pasar, aunque no lo crean Levi estaba tan nervioso que más de una vez pensó en lanzarse por la ventana según me conto pero aun así le juro a mi padre que me protegería con su vida y que golpearía a quien sea si me hacían daño, no lo voy a negar...en ese momento llore como nunca lo he hecho...después de cuando me confeso sus sentimientos al salvarme de la mujer titán…

Ahora él está más pendiente de mí más que nunca...hace una semana le dije que estaba embarazada, esa fue una de las pocas veces que lo vi llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Erd,Gunter y Auruo se la pasan molestando a Levi diciendo que ojala el niño no herede su problema de altura, Levi les da una paliza por eso...al parecer esos tres no han cambiado en nada, se comportan como unos niños, por lo menos a mi hijo no le faltaran amigos jeje.

Levi me dijo que cuando él bebe nazca, le contara todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para conseguir la paz que tenemos...ambos le contaremos...lo que nos costó obtener esta libertad...los sacrificios que hicimos a lo largo valieron la pena, porqué ahora podemos mirar más allá del horizonte sin el miedo a la muerte...sin titanes que nos atemoricen esto no es un final...esto un nuevo comienzo...donde las aves alzaran el vuelo con las alas de la libertad...irán hacia un nuevo comienzo...irán a un brillante futuro…

_...Irán hacia un nuevo mañana..._

…Fin...

Bien si sé que fue cortó pero aun así ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco reviews? Estoy haciendo otra historia de Shingeki no Kyojin pero es Rivetra e implica más el lado de lo sobrenatural y se ambienta en un universo alternativo donde existen los demonios y esas cosas ¿Qué opinan?

No creo que Petra sea una mujer rencorosa que le desee mal a los demás, creo que más bien es una persona de buen corazón :3

¿Reviews o tomatazos? XD Nos leemos en otra ocasión

Saludos y cuídense :3

_Atte: Master Lady Dark _


End file.
